Derrière le monstre
by Animalia1428
Summary: Après que Fliqpy lui ait sauvé la vie, Giggles se met en tête de faire du tueur une personne meilleure. Seulement, Fliqpy ne semble pas décidé à lui rendre la tâche facile.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**

Dans cette histoire, Fliqpy est séparé de Flippy, et Flippy ne sera que très peu présent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous découvrirez dans la Fanfic comment ils ont été séparés.

Non, Fliqpy et Giggles ne finiront pas en couple. Je me suis inspirée de la relation entre Hannibal Lecter et l'agent Clarice Starling pour le lien qui va s'établir petit à petit entre l'ours et le tamia.

Aussi, les personnages sont légèrement plus anthropomorphes que dans la série. Ils ne sont pas humains, mais ont des morphologies différentes les uns des autres.

Rating : M pour langage vulgaire, violence, gore et possibles allusions sexuelles (aucune scène érotique, je vous rassure).

**•**

**•**

**•**

C'était une journée des plus ordinaires qui se déroulait dans la petite ville d'Happy Tree Town. Des nuages blancs et fins étaient pris dans une course effrénée à travers le ciel bleu. Sur un câble reliant deux poteaux électriques, un couple de tourterelles turques prenait le temps de se reposer. Malheureusement, leur repos fut brusquement interrompu par les hurlements aigus et tonitruants d'une voiture de police. Les deux oiseaux, effrayés, s'envolèrent à tir d'aile.

« Putain, ils font chier, les poulets. » siffla Fliqpy entre ses dents.

Il savait que c'était après lui que les policiers en avaient. Il était couvert de sang et le cadavre fraîchement découpé de Toothy gisait à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas qui avait appelé la police, et cette personne ferait mieux de prier pour que Fliqpy ne le découvre jamais. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. L'ancien militaire se mit à sprinter jusqu'à un endroit où les policiers – probablement Lumpy et Disco Bear – ne pourraient pas le trouver.

Cela faisait un mois que Fliqpy avait été séparé de Flippy. Comment avait-il fait ? Tout à commencer après qu'il ait commis un nouveau massacre à la bibliothèque municipale d'Happy Tree Town. Lorsqu'il avait tué la dernière personne présente dans le bâtiment, à savoir Flaky, il s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait dans le rayon « Ésotérisme et paranormal » de la bibliothèque. Intrigué, ou ayant peut-être simplement vu trop de films d'horreur, Fliqpy avait pris le temps d'explorer ce rayon passionnant. Un livre en particulier avait retenu son attention. La couverture du livre ne comportait aucun titre, ni nom d'auteur. Elle était déformée et ressemblait à un visage agonisant. L'ours s'en était saisi et avait lu quelques lignes d'une page au hasard. Il avait alors réalisé que ce livre était une sorte de grimoire de magie noire, grâce auquel il était possible d'invoquer des démons très puissants.

Il était reparti avec le livre et, le soir même, avait invoqué trois démons semblables à des serpents squelettiques. Les démons avaient accepté de lui offrir son propre corps, en échange de quoi Fliqpy avait dû assassiner la personne la plus puissante qu'il connaissait – autrement dit, Splendid. Bien sûr, au début, cela avait été très difficile. Mais grâce à la Kryptonut que Fliqpy avait _gentiment empruntée_ à Lifty et Shifty, il avait pu satisfaire les démons – évidemment, Splendid était revenu à la vie dès le lendemain.

Enfin, bref. Cela faisait donc un mois que Fliqpy était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et comme il le voulait. Il vivait désormais seul dans un petit appartement à la limite de la ville, à l'écart des autres habitants d'Happy Tree Town. Bien sûr, ses journées se résumaient généralement à enchaîner les meurtres, en imaginant à chaque fois des techniques plus créatives les unes que les autres pour ôter la vie de quelqu'un. Pour Toothy, par exemple, qui s'amusait avec des pétards (c'était d'ailleurs les détonations des pétards qui l'avaient fait repérer par le tueur), Fliqpy lui avait enfoncé un pétard dans chaque œil, oreille et narine. Le résultat avait été des plus magnifiques : une tête éclatée en mille morceaux et un cerveau réduit en une bouillie sanglante.

C'était la première fois en un mois que la police se souciait de ses méfaits – voir que la police se souciait de quelque chose qui mérite son attention. Il entendait les sirènes se rapprocher, et pouvait même voir la lumière des gyrophares au loin. Fliqpy accéléra et remercie l'armée de l'avoir habitué à courir vite et longtemps. Soudain, il repéra une ruelle dans laquelle quasiment aucun rayon de lumière ne s'aventurait. Parfait. Il y fonça.

•

•

•

Dans un petit appartement situé au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble, Giggles terminait de passer la serpillère. Ce n'était pas son appartement, mais celui de Toothy. Afin de gagner un peu d'argent, Giggles avait fait passer une annonce sur Internet où elle proposait ses services pour faire le ménage, garder des enfants, des animaux de compagnies ou encore arroser des plantes. Toothy avait fait appel à elle pour qu'elle nettoie son appartement pendant qu'il allait s'amuser dehors avec les nouveaux pétards qu'il venait de s'acheter. Giggles était censé recevoir dix dollars, mais elle ignorait que sa paye devrait attendre un peu.

La serpillère humidifia le dernier endroit sec du sol de la maison de Toothy. Giggles s'arrêta donc et prit le temps d'admirer son travail.

« Hé bien, c'était du boulot, mais j'y suis arrivée. » Se dit-elle.

Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à une fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour que l'air frais de l'extérieur fasse sécher le sol plus vite.

En ouvrant la fenêtre, Giggles remarqua une scène adorable qui se déroulait sur le rebord de cette même fenêtre : deux petites mésanges à dos marron piaillaient en attendant le retour de leurs parents.

« Oh, mais que vous êtes mignons, vous deux. » Dit Giggles d'une voix enfantine. « Ne vous inquiétez pas : votre papa et votre maman vont bientôt revenir et vous pourrez manger ».

A peine eut-elle finit de prononcer ses mots que les deux parents arrivèrent au nid, des insectes plein de bec. Ils commencèrent à distribuer la nourriture à leur progéniture. Fascinée et voulant voir le spectacle sous un meilleur angle, Giggles se pencha légèrement en avant, se tenant fermement au rebord avec ses mains.

Seulement, elle avait oublié que le carrelage sous ses pieds était humide. Son pied gauche dérapa brutalement, ce qui la déséquilibra. La malheureuse se sentit tomber en avant et, malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour retrouver son équilibre, bascula par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Son cri strident effraya les petits passereaux.

•

•

•

Durant sa chute, Giggles avait gardé les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir la mort en face. Elle ne les avait pas ouverts tout de suite lorsque sa chute s'était arrêtée soudainement mais que, étrangement, aucune douleur ne s'était faite ressentir par la suite. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était en contact avec le tissu d'un vêtement et comprit que quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, encore secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ouvrit la bouche pour remercier la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Seulement, lorsque ses paupières furent ouvertes, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux iris jaunâtre. Elle fut si terrifiée qu'elle n'osa plus ni bouger, ni parler. Elle regretta immédiatement de ne pas s'être écrasée au sol.

Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Fliqpy.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Lorsqu'il avait entendu un hurlement de panique au-dessus de sa tête, Fliqpy avait fait ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait à sa place : regarder en l'air. Et lorsqu'il avait vu Giggles se rapprocher dangereusement du sol, c'est par réflexe qu'il avait tendu les bras, lâchant même son précieux couteau Bowie dans le processus.

« P-pitié, ne me fais pas de mal. » supplia Giggles en tremblant.

Sa peur fit sourire Fliqpy et Giggles, qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui auparavant, pu avoir une vue imprenable sur sa dentition qui rendrait jaloux un grand requin blanc. Ça, plus le fait qu'il était couvert du sang de Toothy, lui donnait un air de parfait tueur de slasher.

« Oh, j'adorerais m'amuser avec toi, chérie. Mais là, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de jouer. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des pas pressés se rapprochèrent. Les cris de Giggles avaient dû attirer l'attention des policiers. Fliqpy laissa échapper un juron et lâcha Giggles. Les fesses de la jeune femelle heurtèrent violemment le sol mais, heureusement, elle s'en tira avec un simple hématome. Le militaire, quant à lui, courut vers l'autre bout de la ruelle. Un mur fait de planches séparait la ruelle et la rue voisine, mais cela ne posait aucun problème à Fliqpy. Il avait suffisamment de force dans les bras pour l'escalader. Une fois de l'autre côté, les policiers auraient beaucoup de mal à le retrouver.

Seulement, alors qu'il se trouvait à mi-chemin entre les deux extrémités de la ruelle, Lumpy et Disco Bear arrivèrent à l'entrée de celle-ci. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'uniformes de policiers, et l'élan était muni d'un taser. Giggles était toujours assise sur le sol frais et dur, son cerveau ayant du mal à analyser la situation.

« Arrête-toi, enfoiré ! lui ordonna Lumpy en pointant son taser vers l'ours.

\- Dans tes rêves, deux-neurones !

\- On ne parle pas à un policier ainsi ! »

Fliqpy ne pût faire un pas de plus. Lumpy appuya sur la détente de son taser, ce qui propulsa deux petites électrodes. Dès que les électrodes entrèrent en contact avec Fliqpy (avec son bras droit, plus précisément), elles libèrent une puissante décharge électrique. Les muscles de l'ours se crispèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, alors qu'une douleur atroce lui parcourait tout le corps. L'électricité hérissa ses poils et brûlèrent carrément sa fourrure là où s'étaient posées les électrodes. Tout cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Fliqpy eut l'impression de souffrir pendant des heures.

Dès que les électrodes cessèrent leur torture électrique, l'ours s'effondra, à moitié assommé par la douleur qu'il venait d'endurer. Lumpy en profita pour courir vers lui et lui passer les menottes aux poignets. L'élan fut obligé de l'aider à se relever tant le choc avait été violent. La faiblesse du tueur ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'insulter et maudire Lumpy et sa descendance à venir.

« On te tient enfin, sale psychopathe, lui dit Lumpy sur un ton sévère. Tu vas nous accompagner au commissariat. Tu as le droit de garder le silence.

\- Va…te faire… foutre… » Répliqua Fliqpy.

Lumpy et Fliqpy retournèrent vers l'entrée de la ruelle, l'élan tenant fermement l'ours par le bras. Giggles, enfin remise de ses émotions, se relevait lentement. Disco Bear, voyant là une occasion de la séduire, tendit une main vers elle.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, jolie demoiselle, lui proposa-t-il sur un ton suave.

\- C'est très gentil de me proposer ton aide, Disco Bear, mais je peux me relever toute seule, refusa-t-elle le plus poliment possible en se mettant debout.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ce sadique ne t'a pas blessée ?

\- Je vais très bien et il ne m'a rien fait, merci de t'inquiéter, répondit-elle, déjà agacée par l'ours. Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux t'emmener à l'hôpital pour être certains que tu ailles bien, insista le fan de Disco. On peut t'y conduire, si tu veux.

\- Non, Disco Bear, laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, alors arrête d'insister, tu deviens vraiment lourd !

\- Giggles, enfin, je fais ça pour ton bien. Je suis policier et je ne peux tout simplement pas laisser partir seule une jeune femme qui est peut-être blessée. Je… Aïe ! »

Disco Bear venait de recevoir un puissant coup de pied derrière le genou, ce qui le fit presque tomber. Il se retourna et vit que la personne qui venait de le frapper n'était autre que Fliqpy. Lumpy éloigna rapidement le tueur de l'autre policier.

« Hey ! Tu veux un autre coup de taser ? lui cria Lumpy.

\- Tu sais où je vais te l'enfoncer, ton taser de merde ? gronda Fliqpy, menaçant. Et toi, Pedobear, elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille, alors fous-lui la paix !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? siffla Disco Bear. T'es un tueur en série, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses à qui que ce soit !

\- Je suis peut-être un tueur en série, mais au moins, je n'harcèle pas les filles qui ont l'âge d'être mes gamines ! T'es juste un putain de détraqué, même moi, tu m'dégoutes. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi !

\- Ça suffit ! intervint sèchement Lumpy. Disco, monte dans la voiture pendant que je mets ce fou sur la banquette arrière. Et toi, Giggles, rentre chez toi et fais attention. »

Giggles acquiesça et commença à s'éloigner. Après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle vit Lumpy claquer la portière arrière de la voiture de police alors que Fliqpy venait de prendre place dans le véhicule. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'ours. Venait-il vraiment de la défendre contre Disco Bear ? Elle réalisa bien vite que c'était bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans lui, DB aurait continué à insister pendant de longues minutes, et Giggles ignorait jusqu'où cela aurait pu aller. Même si Disco Bear n'avait pas de mauvaise intentions, il fallait reconnaître que ses agissements pouvaient êtres très agaçants, voire dérangeants. Peut-être aurait-il simplement continué à lui parler, ou peut-être qu'il l'aurait carrément attrapée par le bras. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé… _grâce à Fliqpy_.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : dans la même journée, l'habitant le plus dangereux de la ville l'avait sauvée d'une chute mortelle et du dragueur le plus lourd du monde.

La voiture de police démarra et roula en direction du commissariat. Giggles rentra alors chez elle, oubliant totalement qu'elle était censée recevoir un pourboire pour son travail effectué chez Toothy.


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » demanda Pétunia à Giggles, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu ce que son amie venait de dire.

Le lendemain matin, Giggles et Pétunia s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez cette dernière pour passer une journée entre meilleures amies. Inévitablement, la jeune fille rose avait raconté à la bleue sa mésaventure de la veille. Pétunia avait été très intéressé par l'histoire, qu'elle trouvait totalement dingue. Elle aussi avait du mal à croire qu'il était possible d'être sauvée et défendue par Fliqpy.

« Je veux juste aller le voir en prison pour le remercier », répéta Giggles.

Pétunia secoua la tête avec véhémence, sidérée par ce que sa meilleure amie voulait faire.

« Écoute, Giggles : je veux bien comprendre que tu lui sois reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvée et défendue contre Disco Bear, mais n'oublies pas que Fliqpy est dangereux. Et s'il te fait du mal .

\- Je sais qu'il est dangereux, mais je sens que j'ai besoin de lui dire merci. Sans lui, je me serais écrasée au sol. Il faut que je le remercie. En plus, il sera enfermé, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal. »

Pétunia soupira longuement. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur et savait donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre, parfois, fit la moufette.

\- On l'est tous plus ou moins, dans cette ville », remarqua Giggles.

Cette remarque fit rire les deux jeunes filles.

« Par contre, Pétunia, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien à Cuddles », supplia Giggles.

Elle savait que si son petit ami apprenait qu'elle comptait se rendre à la prison d'Happy Tree Town pour parler à la personne la plus dangereuse de la ville, jamais il ne la laisserait faire. Cuddles avait beau être casse-cou et parfois immature, il était très protecteur envers sa petite amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais tenir ma langue, assura la moufette. Par contre, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la prison et je t'attendrais devant. Je veux être sûre que tu en ressortes vivante.

\- D'accord, mais tu auras intérêt à te cacher dans la voiture : si Disco Bear te vois attendre devant la prison, il viendra te faire la discussion, l'avertit Giggles.

\- Ouh là, tu as raison. Au pire, je ferais semblant de dormir. »

Elles rirent à nouveau. Pétunia attrapa le verre de jus de pomme posé devant elle et en but une gorgée.

« Et tu comptes aller le voir quand, ton héro ? demanda la bleue.

\- Je pensais aller le voir cet après-midi » répondit simplement le tamia.

Pétunia recracha la nouvelle gorgée qu'elle avait prise.

« Au-aujourd'hui, tu veux dire ? bégaya-t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il vient tout juste de se faire arrêter, il doit être furieux. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais attendre un peu ?

\- Non, justement, ça pourrait peut-être lui faire du bien de recevoir une visite amicale.

\- …Je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis, hein ?

\- Ça risque d'être très compliqué », confirma Giggles.

Pétunia réfléchit pendant une minute. Elle craignait qu'un refus n'engendre une dispute entre elle et Giggles et que cette dernière ne décide d'aller à la prison toute seule. Alors elle accepta.

« D'accord, va pour cet après-midi. »

•

•

•

A quinze heures pile, la petite voiture jaune de Pétunia se gara devant le commissariat de la ville, qui faisait également office de prison. La portière côté passager s'ouvrit et Giggles descendit du véhicule. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir m'accompagner ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, merci. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver coincée avec les deux ours les moins fréquentables du monde.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je reviens le plus vite possible.

\- Tant que tu reviens vivante et en un seul morceau, ça me va.

\- Sérieusement, Pétunia, arrête avec ta paranoïa, on dirait Flaky.

\- N'importe qui réagirait comme ça à l'idée que sa meilleure amie va rendre visite à un tueur en série. »

Giggles soupira. Pétunia n'avait pas complètement tort. Fliqpy était la personne la plus cruelle et dangereuse que la ville n'aie jamais connue. Mais là, il était enfermé dans une cellule. Il ne pouvait rien lui faire, pas vrai ?

« Je reviens », finit-elle par dire en fermant la portière.

Elle escalada les cinq marches qui la séparaient de la grande double-porte vitrée du commissariat-prison. Elle poussa l'une des portes et pénétra dans le bâtiment. A son grand malheur, elle fut accueillie par Disco Bear.

« Et bien, ma jolie, que fais-tu donc ici ? ronronna-t-il. Une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas se trouver dans ce genre d'endroits.

\- Je viens rendre visite à un prisonnier, dit-elle en ignorant ses conseils.

\- Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu rendre visite à l'une de ces crapules ?

\- Parce-que l'une d'elles m'a sauvé la vie, hier », répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

Disco Bear se figea, ayant deviné de qui elle parlait. Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Giggles, mais je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de cet enfoiré. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

\- Disco Bear, je veux parler à Fliqpy, alors amène-moi jusqu'à lui, ordonna Giggles.

\- Non, Giggles, c'est de la folie !

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? »

L'ours et le tamia se retournèrent pour voir arriver Lumpy, une tasse de café encore fumante dans la main.

« Giggles veut voir le taré, expliqua Disco Bear. Je refuse qu'il l'approche.

\- C'est vrai, Giggles ? demanda l'élan. Pourquoi voudrais-tu voir ce…

\- Je veux juste le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, hier, le coupa Giggles. Conduis-moi jusqu'à lui, s'il-te-plaît. »

Lumpy réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, but une gorgée de café et dit :

« D'accord. Mais fais vite et, surtout, ne lui donne rien. Tu le connais : il peut transformer littéralement n'importe quoi en arme mortelle.

\- Ça, je le sais bien. Merci beaucoup, Lumpy.

\- Lumpy ! s'indigna Disco Bear. Comment peux-tu prendre une telle décision ? il risque de lui faire du mal !

\- Ils seront séparés par une vitre pare-balle, Disco, lui rappela Lumpy. Il ne pourra rien lui faire. Suis-moi, Giggles. »


End file.
